


turn down the lights

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:movie theatre!AU where character A just wants to sweep up the spilled popcorn but B is still ugly crying over the ending in the back





	turn down the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



Working at a movie theater probably wasn’t the best job that Daichi could find, but it wasn’t bad either. He got plenty of leftover popcorn, and snacks were discounted, and he got to see movies for free. It didn’t quite balance out dealing with loud, snotty children and parents that had no control over them, or teenagers making out in the bathrooms and alcoves and dark corners that Daichi had to kick out, or the feeling of perpetually sticking to the floor by way of spilled soda, but it certainly wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing. Asahi comes home almost every day with horror stories about angry soccer moms insisting he gave them the wrong coffee, and Suga doesn’t even get paid for the work he does in his internship at the law firm.

Compared to that, Daichi feels pretty good about his place. Sometimes he gets to sell the tickets, and sometimes he runs the checkout counter, but most of the time (including today) he spends his shifts cleaning the auditoriums between showings. He has one more room left before he can officially end his shift, and he honestly can’t wait. He’s stepped in a record number of soda and frosty drink puddles, leaving him with half wet shoes and an annoying velcro like sound everywhere he walks.

At another point he nearly trips over a toddler hiding from his nowhere to be found mother in an otherwise empty auditorium, for a movie that a child shouldn’t have been attending in the first place. He manages to get the kid to the front desk and still get the room cleaned before new patrons start to wander in, but by the time he gets to the last one he’s tired and very over the day, and he really just wants to get done and get away from work as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, the room still isn’t empty when he arrives. There’s one person left, huddled in a back row, and Daichi can hear what sounds like sniffling. He tries to ignore them and instead just hopes they leave quickly so he can get done, though he starts as far away from them as possible. After a bit, though, the only thing left is the row they’re in, and Daichi approaches as quietly as his sticky shoes will allow him.

He clears his throat to get their attention. “I’m sorry, I have to finish cleaning in here before I can end my shift.” He pauses. “Are you okay?”

Another sniff, this one fairly loud, and a wobbly voice that Daichi can tell is trying to be firm. “Sad movies always make me cry.”

The patron, a guy Daichi’s age, he can see as he stands, gathers his jacket and wipes his face. Daichi wrinkles his nose, looking from the blank screen and back. “That was a romcom.”

His laugh echoes in the empty space, and Daichi thinks briefly that he wouldn’t mind hearing it more, before shaking his head and finishing up the last bit of sweeping. He has to wait until the guy makes his way out of the row, but he waits at the end until Daichi is done. “Sorry for keeping you. Can I take you for a coffee to make up for it?”

Daichi tilts his head consideringly. “Sure.” He holds out a hand. “Daichi.”

“Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi’s grip is warm and strong, and Daichi smiles at the power he can feel in it.

He turns to the doorway, broom in hand, intent on getting to the clock to punch out. “I’ll meet you out front, then.”

Iwaizumi nods in agreement, and as he leaves the auditorium, Daichi spares a minute to think that his job really isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
